


Pillow Fight

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunk Will Graham, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Post-Season/Series 03, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: He drank in the sight of Will in his bedclothes, relaxed, and happy. It had been years, as Will had said, but every moment still felt as if they were in a dream.A dream he never wanted to wake up from.Or Will hits Hannibal in the face with some expensive pillows and laughs a lot.  Inspired by sato_LW's beautiful art on twitter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 221





	Pillow Fight

“I would’ve expected you to be done with the bottle already.” 

Will grinned, sipping his wine, and held up his glass. “I was saving the last bit for bed.” 

Hannibal laid back against his pillow and smiled at him. “I thought we were way beyond liquid courage.” 

He laughed. “A few years beyond, Darlin’. This is just….something sweet before….something else.” 

He drank in the sight of Will in his bedclothes, relaxed, and happy. It had been years, as Will had said, but every moment still felt as if they were in a dream. 

A dream he never wanted to wake up from.

“Something else?” 

Hannibal stretched back, his shirt riding up a bit, and Will’s gaze grew hungry. “Yeah.” 

He took another sip from the wine glass, and Hannibal rested his hand on Will’s bare knee. 

“Are you quite certain you’re not too inebriated?”

Will licked his lips. “I might be a little tipsy, Doctor Lecter. Are you gonna hold it against me?” 

Hannibal moved to straddle him, legs on either side of Will’s body, and felt his eagerness quite clearly. “I do plan on holding something against you,” he teased, “But I’m certain you’ll welcome it.” 

He leaned in slowly and Will’s eyes went to his lips. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yes.” 

Hannibal was one second from pressing his lips to Will’s when he was instead hit quite hard by his own pillow. They stared at each other for a moment, Will wide eyed, and then to his surprise Will burst into laughter. 

His face was alive with amusement, and Hannibal couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“Are you finished?” 

Will still held the pillow in his hand, and Hannibal made no move to take it from him. 

“If I’m not?” 

“I’d like to be ready for the second attack, as it’s----” 

He was hit again, a bit less hard, but strangely that was when the feathers burst from his three hundred dollar silk pillow. 

Will fell back on his own, laughing, and his wine glass spilled all over their eleven hundred dollar sheets. Hannibal grabbed his hand, tossing the pillow aside, and Will still laughed as it were the most amusing thing he’d ever witnessed. 

“You….” he laughed, “...I can’t….breathe…” 

Hannibal grabbed his other hand, pinning him down onto the bed, and pressed himself in close till Will’s laughter faded but his smile remained. 

“How long have you wanted to do that?” 

“I dunno,” Will teased, “What year is it again?” 

He smiled. “Was it as satisfying as you’d hoped?” 

“I’d have to do it again just to be sure.” 

Hannibal leaned in and pressed his lips to Will’s, tasting the sweet wine on his tongue. He grabbed the pillow tossed almost off the bed, and let go of Will’s hand. 

“For you to be sure.” 

“Are you always gonna let me win?” 

He kissed him again. “Always.” 

A moment later he was hit softly with the pillow, and Will flipped him over. He opened his eyes, and in the midst of the feathers around them it seemed Will glowed with happiness. 

“I love you,” he laughed, “Will, I….”

Will hugged him tightly, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s ear as he laughed. “Love you so much.” 

They lay there, catching their breath, and he felt tears in his eyes. 

This dream still felt so real. 

He hoped he never woke up.


End file.
